


Running 2 U

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Moon Taeil is Whipped, NCT 2018, Reader x Moon Taeil, Reader-Insert, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Relationships, True Love, Unrequited, married at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: After losing a bet you end up at the altar with Moon Taeil live on national TV. This was not what you expected at all!





	Running 2 U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilesallthewayforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/gifts).



> Based on the Australian TV show, Married at First Sight

A lot of bad decisions were made to lead you to this moment. You look at your parents, sitting to your left, and you soak in their disappointed faces and nod. Yeah, they're right. This is one huge mistake.  
Sure, it was your shit head friends who started the bet, but you should never have taken it. 

"Let's make a bet!" Siobhan, said shit head friend, places both hands on the table for emphasis, "If I get a high distinction on this commerce exam, YOU have to be the first lesbian on Married at First Sight!" she points over your shoulder to the screen playing the show in the bar.  
You snort, "Sure." 

You look down at your white tux then looked over your shoulder to Siobhan's smiling face standing as your Chief Bridesmaid,  
"I can't believe you got a high distinction." You mutter.  
She shrugs. "I just needed some motivation."

You sigh. You look up and down the aisle, where your future wife will soon be walking down, and you will be legally married for 90 days, broadcasted to all of Australia live on national TV.  
How you're ever going to find future employment is beyond you. 

You can't even believe the producers allowed this. It's kinda nice, allowing for same-sex couples to hold the same standing as a regular heterosexual couple… even if it is all bullshit and won't last. Equality and Equality. All you can hope is that she is nice. 

You look over to the producer, "What time is she meant to arrive? It's kinda hot?" You ask  
The producer looks down at his watch and the crowd, some friends who can't believe you're doing this, and paid actors shift uncomfortably in their seats.  
"I don't know man," he sighs, "Your spouse is late." 

Then suddenly music starts and everyone sits up straighter. You take a deep breath, send a sneaky pray to any god, and look down the aisle. 

A short figure in a white tux steps out. Your unable to make out the persons face, but what you can see surprises you. They are short and slim with an absolute mop of unkept violently red hair being pinned down by a white veil. As they walk towards you, marching in time to the music, you start to feel uneasy. The crowd start to mutter to each other and one of your friends gasp before covering their mouth, attempting to suppress laughter. 

You squint trying to make out their face underneath the veil. 

You hear the producer mutter "oh shit" and you know something is up. 

Your bride finally makes it to the stand and you look her up and down. She is shorter than you and keeps her head low on. Her shoulders are surprisingly broad for women, and she is incredibly flat chested. Not that you minded, all women are beautiful regardless of their body type. #feminism

The officiant motions for you to lift the veil as he starts his speech. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," He starts, "We are gathered here today…" 

His words are drowned out by the thumping heart in your chest. You take the corners of the veil in both hands, 

"… to celebrate the union between…" 

You take a deep breath, 

"….y/n and… " 

You lift the veil. 

"Moon Taeil." 

Your face falls blank. Behind you, Siobhan bursts into laughter. She hits the deck. Completely keeled over with laughter. 

You stare down at a small Korean man looking up at you with complete terror in his eyes. 

"What the fuck." You say, completely forgetting that you are on national tv. You attempt to turn to the producer to ask what the fuck is up Kyle but Moon Taeil grabs your arms, forcing you to look at him. 

Faintly you can hear the officiant continuing his job. Moon Taeil leans in to whisper in your ear. His hands are shaking on your arms and he is breathing heavy. 

"y/n." His whispers, voice breaking. 

"Yes, Moon Taeil?" You whisper just as low as him, in an attempt to avoid the boom mike hanging above your head. 

He takes a deep breath. 

"I've just shat myself." 

He leans back, and you can tell from the plea in his eyes and the sweat dripping from his hairline that this is not a joke. You look to the cameras around you, this is national TV. No matter how much of a women Moon Taeil isn't, you cannot let the whole of Australia know that he just shat himself while getting married to a lesbian that he has just met. 

You can hear the officiant getting close to the crucial part. 

You take his hands, which are still clutching your arms, into your hands. They are remarkably moist. 

"Follow my lead." You mouth to him. He nods, 

"Do you! Y/n! Take Moon Taeil to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

You look Moon Taeil dead in the eyes and say in a firm voice, "I do." 

"And do you! Moon Taeil! Take y/n to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

He looks right back at you and says "I do." In an equally as firm voice. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen I stand before you to present the newly married couple y/n and Moon Taeil! You may now kiss." 

Celebratory music plays but you and Taeil do not lean into a kiss. Instead, you squeeze his hands and start jiving. 

The whole audience is understandably confused but you don't let up.  
"What the fuck." Sighs the producer, defeated. 

You lean over to whisper to Moon Taeil while continuing to dance.  
"We are going to shake this turd out." You say with determination. 

He looks at you with what can only be described as pure love and gives a passionate nod. 

The music stops but that doesn't stop you two from giving it your all on national tv. The turd freeing dance consists of a bit of Beyoncé dancing on a beach in drunk in love, and a bit of Shakira's Waka Waka moves.

"OH HECK YEAH!" Siobhan yells from behind you and joins in the dancing. Thank god you have a friend like her. 

You move behind Moon Taeil to assess the situation. You see the damage.  
A large brown stop very visible with his white suit, and slowly spreading and the shit slips through the tightest part of the suit. 

This calls for the next level. 

You groove on in front of him, all the cameras pointed at you, and take off your tux jacket and tie it around your waist. Moon Taeil quickly follows suit. 

The jacket is long enough that it should cover the worst of it. Well, at least enough to get the turd free without anyone noticing. Then you quickly turn around Moon Taeil, grabbing his shoulders from behind and pointing him down the aisle. 

"LETS CONGA!" you scream to a silent audience. 

"AYO!" Siobhan shouts and latches onto your back continuing the conga line. 

Then the three of you conga down the aisle, making sure to put particular emphasis on shaking your leg at every fourth beat. 

From here you can see the hot poo slip down Moon Taeils leg making its way to the exit. At this rate, we should be turd free by the end of the aisle. 

You ignore the stares of friends, family, strangers, producers, and the whole of Australia at home watching, forgetting what shame is in your act of heroism. 

As you round the end of the aisle you see the turd fly free from the end of Moon Taeils pants. It makes a graceful arch through the air and land just under someone's chair. You quickly scan the crowd, no one seems to notice. 

You conga to the end and then haul ass to the producer's room. 

As soon as you lock the door behind you, not allowing any cameras to follow you, Moon Taeil pulls you into a tight hug. He shoves his face into your neck and takes a very deep breath. 

"Thank you, y/n." he whispers to your jugular. 

"No worries, Moon Taeil." You sigh back softly rubbing his back. 

Moon Taeil pulls back to look you dead in the eye, and with tears of joy (?) running down his cheeks he whispers, "I think I love you y/n"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more. This is too easy to write.


End file.
